


The Mage's Vengeance

by blackcrow70



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrow70/pseuds/blackcrow70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of a mage by the name of Granlere. He toils not within the wake of the common, yet also he stays not with those on high. He is quiet, brooding, yet also free-willed. Betrayed by those closest to him, he seeks revenge on those he once called brothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

My brothers, the ones who mentor me and guide me, led me through the halls of The White University, a pristine college, second only to Winterhold within Skyrim. The warm, comforting glow of the Cyrodil sun glinted between each window. We were to head down to the Atronach Forge, a construct unlike any other. The cobbles below me made a scuffling noise as my robes swept across them. Three of the elite mages escorted me to the Hall. Within the Hall, the Atronach Forge gleamed with a fiery light, thirsting for souls of the forsaken. We were alone, so our footsteps echoed. My heart was racing as I knew what was about to take place. The Ceremony of Conjuration, a ritual dating back to the beginning of Magic's influence upon Tamriel. This act was done whenever an aspiring apprentice yearned to become a Master or Arch Mage. The party halted, and they surrounded me as a circle. The incantations began, and a blue fire sprang from the fires of the Forge. I was the strongest of the Mages, and the fire's intensity was reflected of my power. Only once have the fires been this high, which was when Tiber Septim's great grandfather was appointed as the Arch Mage.

As the building rumbled, I feared something to be of the matter. The incantations were strange, (I had previously read them in an old book) and the look of malice upon the faces of those who I named my brothers were darkening by the second. In that instant, I knew my life as an esteemed mage would end, and that power has a price when those with jealously lurk nearby.

 


	2. Hofgrir

A faint beam of light passed through a crack in the dry-rotted ceiling. The floor was covered in straw, and the ceiling was high. Judging by the stench of manure, I was in a stable or barn. A horse whinnied nearby, so I concluded it was a stable. A soft growl entered my stomach, and I knew I had been there awhile. I paused to collect my thoughts. I remember running through the snow-covered wood, the sound of energy humming behind me. I turned my head around, just as a bright ball of fire slammed into my back. Then I woke up in this stable. Beginning to rise, a sharp pain splintered through my side. A raspy voice spoke to me. It said "Do not get up too swiftly friend. You took quite a beating in those woods. That giant saved your life, the monstrous thing. My name's Hofgrir."

He reached out is callused hand. I grasped it, and rose to my feet, clutching a low wall with my free hand.


End file.
